Living with the Devil
by randomlover001
Summary: A Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfiction. I UPLOAD STORIES FAST : Julius and Alice Don't like don't read
1. Confession

***Please Read***

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***if the storyline sounds familiar well here's why: I was watching some Chinese drama with my mom (No I don't know what the title is) and I fell in love with the storyline…so I made this…sort of same story line but with your sexy manga characters**

*Julius and Alice ending (Don't like don't read)

***Story is told in Alice's view…and she's a little off character sorry…trying to make her sound like your average teen and Julius is a little cold hearted…but it's all part of the story**

****So what happens when you move in with the man of your dreams? This story happens of course! ****

**__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 1- Confession_

It's finally my senior year! I can't wait: prom, parties, graduation, and then the biggest thing to happen to a child. We graduate high school and head for college. Hey there, I'm Alice Liddell, and I am your average high school student. Decent grades, average at sports, and currently in love. Yep I said it, love! Who's this man I'm in love with?

His name is Julius Monrey, the coolest and hottest guy in school. Not only is he cool, but he's number one in the school, no number one in Japan! This guy is a genius! And yes, I have competition…many girls already confessed to him, and he said no to all of them. I wish we could be together.

"Alice?" a voice called.

"Huh?" I looked up and stared at Julius! The Julius! Standing in my classroom!

"What are you doing sitting here alone?" he asked.

"Um…I didn't hear the bell ring. Wait, what are you doing in my classroom?!" I said in surprise as i stood up from my seat.

"I need to tell you something. I always watched you from afar, Alice. I loved you since freshmen year! The reason why I ignored all the other girls…it's because of you Alice!" Julius cried; his face red from the confession.

"Julius?"

"Don't speak," he smiled. He grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek.

"Julius what are you doing?" my face was bright red and getting redder as his lips inched closer to mine.

"I told you not to speak," he answered in a seducing voice.

"Julius!" I cried out as he pushed his lips against mine.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

"Julius?!" I cried as I shot up from my bed. I rubbed my head and looked at my pink alarm clock. My heart raced from the dream. It felt so real.

"It was just a dream…but today…I'm going to tell him how I feel!"

I Jumped off my bed and ran to my desk. Next to my computer was an envelope. I picked up my letter I wrote yesterday and read it.

"Dear Julius Monrey,

You might now know who I am, but I always admired you from afar. I tried really hard to enter the honor classes with you, but I couldn't. It is already senior year, and I have to tell you how I feel before it's too late. Julius, I love you. I always admired how cool and amazing you were. In freshmen year, you gave a speech with such grace, I immediately fell in love. I hope you understand my feelings.

Love, Alice Liddell-Class F"

No spelling errors and everything looks perfect. I put my love letter inside the envelope and danced to the kitchen. My father sat alone drinking his morning tea.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled happily.

"You're happy today…did something happen?" he asked.

"No, but something will."

"You're really optimistic, but be careful. Your fortune doesn't look too good," my father warned holding up the newspaper.

"I don't believe in that daddy! I never did!"

"It says today is a bad day for romance."

"Bad day for romance? That's not true!"

"Are you going to confess to your crush?"

"And what if I am?"

"Wait till tomorrow...maybe your fortune will be better."

"I won't wait till tomorrow. I'm determined to make him notice me!"

"Stay away from your loved one...it can bring you great misfortune. And don't eat chocolate cookies today," my father read out loud as he scratched his black hair.

"Stop scaring me daddy, I have to get going, bye!"

"Be careful!"

I waved at my father and ran to the front door. I slipped on my dark brown shoes and raced to school. I was determined. I loved Julius for almost three years, and I will make him read this letter. I tried desperately to get his attention. I tried the talent show, sport teams, and even getting better grades. I failed at all of them. I guess this is my last resort…please accept it Julius.

I remember the first day I met him. It was the first day of high school. We were in the auditorium and I overheard some girls whispering about some genius giving a speech. I laughed at the thought when I imagined a round nerd with giant glasses. But then, Julius appeared on the stage. He was able to speak so fluently in front of everyone! I smiled at my memory and ran into my high school "Wonderland Academy". I found Julius walking to class and I ran to him. 'Today will be the day when I confess!' I thought as I handed him the letter.

"I don't want it," Julius said coldly.

"Huh?" I blinked, holding the letter in my hand. He turned around and walked away. 'No way! He just turned me down like that?! I can't believe my last resort was futile,' I cried in my thoughts. I watched helplessly as Julius walked away.

**End of chapter 1**

Well how do you guys like it? Sorry if it's short....I'm gonna watch more of that drama now. It's so interesting....I'll try to find the tile for you guys.


	2. Burnt

***Please Read***

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***if the storyline sounds familiar well here's why: I was watching some Chinese drama with my mom (No I don't know what the title is) and I fell in love with the storyline…so I made this…sort of same story line but with your sexy manga characters**

*Julius and Alice (Don't like don't read)

***Last chapter: Alice gives Julius a love letter and he rejects her quickly…Alice is left heartbroken and helpless**

****So what happens when you move in with the man of your dreams? This story happens of course! ****

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 2- Welcome to Hell_

I can't believe he just rejected me like that. I moped silently to class. I looked down at my love letter and sighed. My one-sided love will never be recognized now. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. 'Why do I have a sudden feeling…like I'm being watched,' I thought as I looked up from my letter. People stared at me with strange looks. When I passed, people started to whisper. 'Are they gossiping about me?!' I cried in my head. I ran to class to escape the embarrassment.

"Alice!" a voice called.

"Hm, oh good morning Peter," I sighed. Peter walked to my desk with a bright smiled. He wore red uniform and gray pants. He happily pulled a chair and sat besides me.

"So it is true," Peter said, pushing his white hair out of his face.

"What's true?"

"That you confessed to Julius and he rejected to in a blink of an eye."

"What?! Where did you hear this?" I asked in an angry and surprised voice.

"The whole school is talking about you, Alice. See, if you were my girlfriend…nothing bad will ever happen to you," Peter flirted, pulled me closer to his face. My face turned pink as I pulled away quickly.

"Will you stop it? You're my best friend…and I did not get rejected by him!"

"I wish you and I weren't friends….so we can be together," Peter sulked quietly, "what's so great about Julius?! I loved you since we met!"

"Peter," I stared to say, but the teacher walked into the room.

"Okay students…including the rejected girl over there, sit down. Class time," the teacher commanded in a monotone voice.

"Great, the teacher knows too," I mumbled quietly.

I doodled on my notebook as the teacher wrote notes on the board. I couldn't stop thinking about today. 'Maybe dad was right…today was a bad day for love. The only person that confessed today was Peter, but he confesses everyday. Maybe Peter isn't such a bad guy…Julius…I don't know why…but I just...I just,' I daydreamed.

"Alice!" my teacher yelled.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" I answered. My classmates laughed at my response. I blushed with embarrassment as I hid my face under the textbook.

"Alice, I'm married…and please refrain from any silly love comments," my teacher responded as he turned around and faced the board.

"So she was rejected from two men today, Julius and a teacher," a student whispered. Her friend giggled loudly as stared at me. I looked out the window, but my face was still bright red. 'I can't wait till class ends,' I sighed.

"Alice, how could you?!" Peter whined. We were running laps around the football field. I panted heavily, but still had energy to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" I huffed.

"How could you confess to Julius, and then confess to the teacher! I'm right here! I can love you forever!"

"I was not confessing to our teacher! I…was thinking about….something else."

"You were thinking about him…huh?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm over that jerk! Really, I'm over Julius!" I faked a smiled and dashed ahead.

"Alice, wait!" Peter screamed trying to chase me, but that only made me run faster. Peter waved his hands desperately try to catch up with me, but I refused to talk to him anymore. 'Just keep on running….ignore him, Alice!' I thought as I passed my coach.

"Good job, Alice, keep it up and you might make the track team!" my coach congratulated, giving me a thumbs up. I turned around to smile at him, but I slammed against someone. We fell down the slanted cliff. I tumbled with the person I accidentally pushed. When we hit the floor, my world slowly turned black.

"Alice?" a voice asked.

"Hm? Peter?"

"No."

I blinked open my eyes. Kneeling in front of me…was Julius! My face blushed as I realized what happen. I ran so fast, I head butted my crush down a hill. I hope rumors don't spread about me trying to kill him for rejecting me.

"You're knee is bleeding," Julius pointed.

I looked down and noticed a deep gash in my knee. Dark red blood flooded from my wound. I winced from looking at it.

"You're troublesome," Julius sighed as he picked me up. My heart started to beat. 'Julius, is picking…me up? And carrying me to the nurse?!' I thought. My head was about to explode from the thought, but I tried to keep my cool. Students stared in awe as Julius carried me through the halls.

"Um, Julius?" I asked softly.

"Be quiet," he answered calmly. Soon, we reached the nurse's office. I scanned the room.

"Where's the nurse?" I turned my head.

"Be back after lunch," Julius read a sign on the pale green walls.

"Julius?" I said as he put in on the nurse's bed. He didn't answer me. He walked over to the cabinet and found ointment and a Band-Aid.

"Don't move," he finally said, kneeling down. He slowly applied the ointment on my wounded knee. I flinched from the pain. Julius stopped and looked up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea…I'm fine," I stammered. He continued to stare at me with his deep blue eyes. I blushed and looked out the window. I watched silently as the trees swayed in the wind. I could feel Julius put more ointment on my knee. He finished by sticking a band-aid on my cut. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over me. I looked back to Julius, whose face was close to mine.

"Um, Julius?" I twitched as he leaned closer. He didn't answer, but his face was getting closer to mine.

"Ah! Please stop!" I screamed as I opened my eyes. Peter's face was close to mine, his face: red and nervous.

"Hey, Alice. I'm so glad you're safe," Peter chuckled.

"Huh?" I looked around. The nurse stood in front of the bed, holding some band-aids.

"You tumbled down a hill," the nurse explained.

"So…that was another dream?!" I shouted in shock.

"What dream?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, I'm going back to class," I said as I climbed off the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Thank you," I bowed and left the room. Peter followed behind happily. 'At least I could be with him in my dreams,' I grumbled.

"Welcome home," my father greeted. I smiled weakly back.

"Hey, dad," I answered softly.

"Did anything special happen today?"

"In my dreams. Nothing happened…something bad happened though."

"I told you your fortune was bad today," my dad said looking at the newspaper.

"I don't believe in that."

"It's okay, don't feel bad. Hey, I have another job interview. Can you make dinner?"

"Sure, dad. Good luck in your interview."

My dad rubbed my head and kissed me on the cheek. He put on a black jacket and ran outside. I sulked to the kitchen.

I opened the cabinets looking for cooking utensils. I started to cook a simple dinner. "I wish I knew how to cook a fancy dinner," I said out loud as I stirred the fried rice. I looked at a baking book. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. 'I got it! I could make Julius cookies…but what kind of cookies? Maybe I should make it simple, chocolate chip cookies!' I smiled happily. A new determination boiled; this time, I'll make him notice me! After I cleaned the frying pan and covered the fried rice, I took out more cooking utensils.

I happily made cookies for Julius. I broke some eggs, poured sugar, and stirred till my hands were sore. 'If he doesn't accept this then, I'll force these cookies in his mouth!' I growled at the thought. I put the cookies in the oven and turned the knob to bake. When I finished, my father entered the kitchen.

"Dad! How was the interview?" I asked with a sparkling smile.

"I'm glad to see you so happy again. And about the interview…they said they have enough people. I won't be needed," my dad answered.

I frowned. This was the fifth time my dad was rejected from a job. He was rejected…like how I was rejected today. I set the table for dinner and we ate in silence. My dad looked at me with a serious face.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm sure I'll get a job next time!" my dad said with an optimistic tone.

"I'm not worried dad. It's just…ever since mom passed away; you've been trying really hard to support me. I think I should get a job too so I wont be a burden," I replied.

"You don't have to work! Focus on high school! It's your senior year! You have to enjoy it!"

"But I'm a burden to you! I'll get a job as a waitress or something. I want to help support you too, dad!"

"Well, you're not going to work…hm…what's that smell? It smells like smoke," my father sniffed the air. I quickly jumped off my seat. The cookies! I ran into the kitchen.

The oven was on fire. The red drapes next to the oven were on fire. The bright crimson flames engulfed the drapes quickly and the fire spread everywhere.

"What did you do?!" my father hollered.

"I just tried to make cookies!" I confessed.

"Didn't I tell you? You have to stay away from cookies! That's what your horoscope said!"

"I don't believe in those!" I screeched as the fire alarm went off.

My father grabbed my hand.

"We have to get out of here!" he shouted. We ran to the front door. Our living room was already on fire.

"Is anyone in there?" a voice called. A fireman appeared and grabbed me. He helped my father out of the building as it slowly burned down.

"Wait! Mother's picture! I have to get her!" my father shouted as he dashed back into the fire.

"Dad!" I shouted but the firemen grabbed me.

"It's too dangerous in there!" they said, grabbing me.

"Dad!"

I watched as the fire ate my small house. My father was no where to be seen.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

Oh no! Her dad is going to die! Well, I guess I love cliffhangers enough to leave the dad close to death. Till next time! :]

Writing it now...man I really can't stop writing


	3. Welcome to Hell

***Please Read***

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***if the storyline sounds familiar well here's why: I was watching some Chinese drama with my mom (No I don't know what the title is) and I fell in love with the storyline…so I made this…sort of same story line but with your sexy manga characters**

*Julius and Alice (Don't like don't read)

***Last chapter: Alice's house burns down and her father is trapped inside**

****I had to make up a character…sorry, but there aren't that much female characters in the manga…**

**_________________________________________________________  
**

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 3- Welcome to Hell_

"Dad!" I cried as tears fell to the ground. My neighbors evacuated their houses and stood behind the firemen. I watched as they sprayed my house with the water hose. I desperately watched the house hoping my father would appear from the ashes.

"Alice!' a voice shouted.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about a fire on the news. When I found out it was your house I rushed over here. Where's your dad?"

"In the fire! Peter, I'm scared. What if I lose my dad too?! I can't lose him! I already lost my mother," I wept. Peter hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry," Peter said as he let go of me. He smiled and ran into the fire.

"Peter!" I shouted, but he was already in the fire. He dodged the firemen and jumped into the flames. There was a loud crack, and the house collapsed.

"Dad? Peter?" I said. I couldn't believe it....I lost my father and my best friend in one night! I shook and fought back the tears. The firemen finally stopped the fire and went to investigate.

"Hey, I found them!" a fireman shouted. I looked up and saw them. Peter was helping my father up and pulling him away from the burnt remains of my house. I smiled and ran to my father. My father was coughing, but he held my mother's picture in his arms. Peter wasn't hurt, but his shirt was dark black from the ashes.

"Hurry! We have to bring this man to the hospital!" the fireman ordered as an ambulance truck appeared.

"I'm coming with you! He's my father!" I cried.

"I'm coming too!" Peter said as he jumped in the ambulance truck with me. We rode in silence. Finally we reached the hospital. The doctors carried my father into an emergency room. Peter and I sat in the waiting room. We watched T.V. but I didn't care about it. After a few hours a doctor approached me.

"You're father is okay. He's awake now if you want to see him," the doctor said. I quickly jumped on my feet and dashed to his room with Peter.

"Dad!" I hugged my father.

"Alice, I'm glad you're okay," my father said.

"Our house is gone, daddy."

"It's okay. In fact, my best friend from high school just called. He said he wanted to take us in since we don't have a house anymore."

"So we will be staying there till someone rebuilds our house?"

"It's okay! Alice can stay with me!" Peter chimed in, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"No, Peter, your house is small enough. Alice is going to be staying at my friend's place. Alice, I'll be staying in this hospital for a while. You can live with my friend and his wife. I'll be out of this hospital in a week," my father smiled.

"Dad…you sure?" I asked.

"Well, we can't stay in a hotel forever! That's too much money."

"Well…I guess you're right."

"And you know what the best part is?" my father laughed.

"What?"

"My friend has a kid that is your age so you won't be lonely!"

"This kid isn't a boy right?" Peter growled but I glared at him and he turned away.

"Well, Alice? What are you waiting for? There should be a taxi outside. He's going to drive you to his house."

"Will you be lonely in this hospital?" I asked.

"Not at all; mother's going to be with me," my father gently smiled as he looked at my mom's portrait. I smiled and kissed my father on the cheek. I said goodbye to Peter and walked to the taxi. The driver started the car and we drove off.

'I hope I get along with this family. I'll probably be staying here for a long time. I wonder who their child is,' I thought as I looked out at the night sky. We drove passed many large houses and amazing gardens. 'Am I going to be living in a castle?!' I cried in my thoughts. These houses were amazing and beautiful. There should be at least seven bedrooms in one house! Finally, the taxi came to a stop and the taxi driver opened the door for me. I looked at the house. Although it wasn't as big as the neighbors, it was still gigantic compared to my old house! I slowly walked to the front door, but the mailbox caught my eye. "The Monrey house?" I read the mailbox out loud. 'No, it can't be him. It's just a coincidence!' I smiled as I rang the doorbell. An aged man with long, light brown hair and glasses opened the door.

"You must be Alice! You're father told me a lot about you. Come one in! By the way you can call me Gowland!" the man greeted.

"Nice to meet you," I bowed. 'See, he doesn't even look like him! This is definitely a coincidence!' I thought.

"Sweetheart, come meet Alice!" Gowland called. A slender, but old woman with beautiful light blue hair appeared and smiled at me. She giggled happily.

"Oh Alice! You're beautiful! I'm Ana. But please call me Mama! I'm so happy! I always wanted a daughter! Now I can finally have one," the woman giggled as she held my hands.

"Um, okay, Mama," I responded with a shy voice.

"Dee? Dum? Come down here and meet your new sister!" Ana shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" two voices answered. Two young boys jumped down the stairs and surrounded me. 'Are these the boys my age? They can't be...they look like they are still in elementary. At least Peter won't be worried,' I laughed nervously.

"I'm Dee!" the twin in a red jacket said.

"And I'm Dum!" the other twin in a blue jacket smiled cheerfully.

"You guys are so cute!" I knelt down and stared at the twins. The twins laughed back.

"We never had a sister before!" they said together in perfect sync.

"Well, I'll be glad to be your new sister."

"Hey big brother!" the twins laughed as they turned around. I happily looked up. 'I'm really beginning to like this family! Great parents, really cute twins, and….huh?' I blinked.

A man with long blue hair leaned against the stairs. He stared at me with ice cold eyes. My heart started to race. 'Julius,' I thought. He walked down the stairs.

"Alice this is our oldest son, Julius," Ana said.

"Um, hello," I stammered, but I was still lost in his cold eyes.

"Hello, Alice," Julius said in a calm voice.

"Alice goes to the same school as you. Are you two friends?" Ana asked.

"No, we are in different classes."

"Well, show Alice her room. You should get some sleep sweetie. When I found out you were going to live with us, I bought your school's girl uniform for you," Ana smiled sweetly to me. I nodded and walked to Julius. He walked with me upstairs and opened a bed room door. The room was painted with a beautiful pink wall. There were tiny white flower stickers glued to the wall. The bed looked soft and there was an adorable teddy bear on the corner of the bed.

"Wow!" I said in shock.

"Mom made it just today!" Dee and Dum said. I walked into the room and looked around.

"Hey," Julius said suddenly. I turned to face him. Dee and Dum looked up with frightened faces and ran into down the hall and into their room.

"Um, yea?" I said softly.

Don't bother me," he said coldly. He slammed my door and I heard his footsteps slowly disappear. I collapsed on the floor, with my heart beating. 'I'm going to be living here?!' I shivered.

* * *

**End of chapter 3 (Important!)**

Oh my god! I hated saying "And I'm Dum!" for the twins. I felt horrible…it's like "And I'm dumb!"

I was going to change his name but then that wouldn't be good for this story. Oh well…please don't laugh too hard every time Dum introduces himself….he's a cute kid :[


	4. A Taste of Blood

***Please Read***

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***if the storyline sounds familiar well here's why: I was watching some Chinese drama with my mom (No I don't know what the title is) and I fell in love with the storyline…so I made this…sort of same story line but with your sexy manga characters**

*Julius and Alice (Don't like don't read)

***Last chapter: Alice moves into her dad's friend's house. Unfortunately, Julius is the son...**

**______________________________________________________  
**

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 4- A Taste of Blood  
_

I couldn't believe it- Julius, my crush of three years, is their son! I rolled around my new bed, frustrated. Julius is probably sleeping…sleeping right next door! I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. My heart pounded against my chest. I watched the digital clock besides my bed as it changed from 1:45 to 1:46. 'I'm not going to sleep tonight,' I sighed as I continued to roll around.

Beep, beep, beep…

I turned off the alarm. 'Yep, I was right, I didn't sleep,' I looked in the mirror. I went into the restroom and brushed my teeth. I found my uniform clothes and changed. I moved slowly and yawned. Suddenly the door opened.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Alice, it's just Mama," Ana smiled.

"Still! I'm changing!"

"But Mama just wanted to see how you looked in your uniform!"

"Then please wait outside," I said. She laughed and closed the door. My heart was still beating. 'I almost thought it was Julius,' I sighed. I pulled up my skirt and black socks and opened the door. Ana stood there with a camera. She was holding Julius's hand.

"Um, good morning?" I smiled weakly.

"Julius, take a picture for me!" Ana commanded as she tossed him the silver camera. He groaned as he positioned it. I blushed slightly. 'Julius…taking a picture of….me,' I thought.

"Hey, Alice," Julius said.

"Yes!" I almost let out a yelp.

"You blinked."

"No! Julius, take another picture!" Ana growled, but Julius handed her the camera back.

"You're wasting my time," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Does he hate me, Mama?" I asked softly.

"He's just shy," Ana explained. She looked at me and gave me a bright smile.

"You know what?" Ana said as she led me down the stairs.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to face her.

"I'll tell you a secret tonight. It's about Julius, you'll love it."

"A secret?" I asked, but Ana was already making breakfast. I grabbed a toast and ate silently. Dee and Dum ate nosily until Ana glared at them. Finally, my dreary breakfast ended.

"You should follow Julius to school. You have to take a train…and I don't want you to get lost," Gowland explained as he handed me a blue train pass. I nodded and put on my shoes. 'Wait, follow Julius? Are the twins coming too?' I asked myself, turning around, but they weren't even dressed yet. 'I'm going to have to follow him?!" I asked myself. My heart skipped a beat.

Julius and I walked silently. Finally, we reached the train, but the shuttle was not there yet. He turned around and glared at me.

"Don't talk to me at school, and don't let anyone know about you living at my house…understand?" Julius said, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, I understand," I answered.

"Your shoe's untied."

I looked down and sighed. I bent down to tie my shoes, but the train appeared. I tried to stand up, but someone pushed me. "Hey!" I cried. Suddenly, I was pushed away from the train.

"Huh?! Julius?!" I called, But Julius walked into the train calmly. People shoved and pushed me out of the way.

"Please stop pushing!" I tried to scream, but they continued to shove. I couldn't reach the train doors!

"The train doors are now closing," the intercom said.

"Oh no! Please hold the door!" I shouted, but the train doors closed. Julius looked out the window. He shook his head and looked away.

"No way…he didn't even hold the door for me?!" I shouted. I couldn't believe that jerk! I started to run to school.

"I'm going to be late now!" I screamed.

I don't know how, but I was able to make it to school on time…only to be embarrassed once again. I saw Julius walking through the school gates alone. 'I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!' I thought as I stomped closer to Julius.

"Hey! Why didn't you hold the door for me?!" I asked angrily.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me at school?" he asked, not looking at me.

"But you could have at least held the door for me!"

He didn't answer, but he was staring at something. I looked and blushed.

"Peter! What are you doing?!" I shouted. Peter turned around and waved. He held a giant box with a bright red sign. "Please help donate to my love, Alice. Her house recently burned down and her father is in the hospital. Please donate! Every cent counts!" read the sign. I turned bright red.

"Hey everyone! Alice is here! Please donate to her!" Peter shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. The students giggled, but luckily some actually donated.

"Peter! Stop shouting! It's really embarrassing!" I said angrily. I looked around and Julius was still staring.

"Peter!" I growled, tugging his sleeve, but Peter just smiled at me. I turned around to see a boy walk to Julius.

"Hey Julius, isn't that girl the one who confessed to you?" the boy asked.

"Blood," Julius looked at him. Peter stopped shouting. I was almost pleased but he ran to Blood.

"Hello, Blood, would you like to make a donation?" Peter asked.

"Oh? Donate to your love Alice? So this girl already has a boyfriend? Why was she confessing to Julius yesterday?" Blood slyly asked.

"Blood, just shut up," Julius glared at him, but Blood only looked at me.

"So, you don't have any interest in her?" Blood asked, looking at Julius.

"Hey! Alice is mine! Don't even dare think about her like that!" Peter growled.

"Did she seduce you to do this?" Blood asked Peter.

"Huh? Alice didn't seduce me to do anything!"

"Hm? So her house burned down and you willingly want to help her. Alice sounds more like a little slut- flirting with poor Peter here to help her with her financial problems. She probably wants Julius to help her with school work," Blood teased.

"What did you just call Alice?" Peter growled.

"Peter! Stop!" I shouted as I tried to grab him, but he already charged at Blood. Blood grabbed Peter's fists and tossed him on the ground.

"Hey! You didn't have to throw him like that!" I said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it?" Blood snickered. I growled and tried to control my temper, but I couldn't. I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught my hand mid-air.

"Don't do that," Blood cooed as he bent down to kiss my hand," you'll hurt your hand."

I blushed. Blood…kissed my hand?!

"Blood," Julius said. He grabbed Blood's shoulders and dragged him away. I watched as Julius disappeared into the building, but my heart would not stop beating.

"How dare that Blood!" Peter growled as we walked to class. Actually, I walked…Peter stomped.

"Peter…calm down. You're making a scene," I said.

"I don't care! Alice! You're not thinking about Blood are you?"

"What?! No…I never even talked to that guy."

"Alice, I love you!"

"I know…you don't have to say that everyday."

"Hmp…I hate Blood. But I hate Julius even more!"

"Peter, just calm down," I said as we walked into class. It seems I have become the talk of the school. Students giggled and snickered as I passed their tables. 'I'm going to have to move schools,' I sighed. When the teacher came into the room, he stared at me for a long time. Then he silently giggled and quickly turned around to write on the board.

"I'm home!" I said when I walked through the doors. Julius walked in after me.

"You don't have to shout," Julius said.

"Hey! Your stupid friend hurt Peter today!"

"Blood is not my friend."

"He's not?"

"Why would I want to be friends with a guy like that?"

"Well, he's in the honor classes with you."

"That doesn't mean anything. And just because we are not in school now…does not mean you can still bother me," Julius said. He turned around, walked up the stairs, and slammed the bed room door.

"He's so cruel," a voice said behind me.

"Huh? Oh hello Mama!" I smiled.

"Alice! Wait…I never got to say this to my children. How was your day at school?" Ana energetically asked.

"Um…okay?" I answered. I really didn't want to tell her about the experience in the train station and before school.

"You look sad. Here, come upstairs with me. I'll tell you the secret now to make you feel better!"

"Sure, Mama."

I followed Ana up the stairs and into my room. When I walked in, she quickly shut the door and took out a beautifully decorated photo album.

"Are you going to show me baby pictures?" I asked, confused.

"Something like that…here sit down," Ana pointed at the seat next to her. I sat down and she shoved the book on my lap.

"Look!" Ana pointed. I looked down and smiled.

"Aw! She's adorable! Is this your baby picture?" I asked Ana. There were millions of pictures of an adorable girl with long blue hair. Her beautiful sky blue eyes sparkled. She wore cute pink or lace dresses.

"Isn't this child cute?" Ana shrieked.

"Yea," I agreed.

"Too bad he won't let me dress him up like that anymore."

"Aw…that's too bad. He's really cute….wait…did you just say he?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep…that's Julius when he was little!" Ana giggled.

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

I have a feeling this story will take about ten chapters. I'm usually five steps ahead in my stories…but I'm kind of lost…so much ideas!!! Well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Isn't Julius pretty? :]


	5. The Tutor

***Please Read***

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***if the storyline sounds familiar well here's why: I was watching some Chinese drama with my mom (No I don't know what the title is) and I fell in love with the storyline…so I made this…sort of same story line but with your sexy manga characters**

*Julius and Alice (Don't like don't read)

***Last chapter: Alice discovers a little secret about Julius **

**_______________________  
**

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 5- The Tutor_

"This can't be Julius! She's too cute!" I cried in shock as I looked at the baby pictures.

"It is! When I was pregnant, I was almost certain it would be a girl. I bought girl dresses and cute accessories. My husband wanted the gender to be a surprise, so we didn't figure out my child would be a boy. I was so disappointed when the doctor handed me a boy. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love Julius, but I wish I had a girl as my first child. Julius wore girl clothes till he could speak. I told him that mommy wasted money and she wants Julius to wear the girl clothes till he went to pre-school. He called mommy an idiot, but after a heated argument, he finally agreed to wear girl outfits till pre-school!" Ana laughed at the memory.

"So, Julius dressed like a girl for about four years of his life?"

"Pretty much…well not four years, more about three. Julius looked so cute as a girl, he was kidnapped once!"

"That sounds kinda scary," I said, amazed at Ana's laughter. 'How could she be laughing at such a memory?' I thought.

"Yea, it was scary, but after that, Julius acted cold and ripped up all the dresses. He said he would kill me if I show anyone those pictures."

"That explains his personality."

"Here! You can keep two pictures!" Ana gleefully said.

"What…no I cant keep this. Julius would kill me if he found out I saw these," I replied, but Ana gave me two pictures anyways.

"You can use it to your advantage."

"That's blackmail Mama," I laughed. My cell phone rang.

"Oh, it's a text message…from Peter," I read. "Hello, my dear Alice! I hope you're studying for finals…which is tomorrow…I don't want my love to fall behind! Love, Peter White."

"Who's this Peter guy?" Ana asked.

"He's my friend."

"Just a friend and nothing more?"

"Yes, Mama…nothing more."

"So you have finals huh? You should ask Julius to teach you!"

"There's no way he would help me. I can't just knock on his bed room door and ask him for help!" I cried.

"Ah…but you have these," Ana winked as she pointed at the baby pictures.

"Well, it would be nice to get better grades."

"Well, I'm going to make dinner. Have fun studying!" Ana laughed, walking out of my room. I stared at the pictures in my hand. 'Should I ask him? He might never love me after I show him these pictures. I'll just have to study myself!' I thought as I took out my textbook.

"Okay number one!" I glanced at the problem. 'Uhh…do I divide this? No this doesn't seem right…what do I do?!' The problem seemed to glare back at me. 'I can't solve this at all!' I screamed in my head. Suddenly, Julius's baby pictures caught my eye.

I picked up the baby pictures and looked at it. 'Let's see…get good grades but Julius will hate me forever. But if I don't pass the finals then I won't graduate with Julius. Or…try to study…fail…and still wont graduate with Julius,' I sighed as I thought of all the possibilities. "AH! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted as I stomped out of my room and down the hall. I reached Julius's room. My heart pounded as I raised my hand to knock on the door. My hand shook as I tapped the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Julius stepped out.

"What do you want?" he glared.

"Um…I was wondering if you could just-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear my question yet!" I cried.

"You're going to ask me to help you study since finals are tomorrow," Julius answered.

"Please? I really need to pass!" I begged. Julius stared and my heart started to beat. His cool, tempting eyes pierced through mine.

"Please?" I weakly smiled. Julius stared at me, but I tried to keep my smile.

"Just this once," Julius finally said as he opened the door for me.

"Really?! Thank you Julius!" I laughed as I danced into his room. 'Wow…Julius's room. I never went been in his room before,' I smiled. His room had light blue walls and a wooden desk. There was his bed next to the window…but nothing special. 'I always thought his room would look a little different,' I thought.

"So, what do you need help in?" he asked, sitting down next to a table in the middle of his room.

"Um…everything?" I asked.

"How do you need help in everything?!"

"Well, first help me in math…because I really don't understand a thing. Then there's Physics, English, Japanese, and then history," I laughed nervously.

"You seriously need help in everything?"

"Yes…it benefits you too!" I said.

"And how does it benefit me?"

"Well, you can review all the subjects."

"I never review anything."

"Then how do you remember formulas or facts?!" I asked in shock.

"Isn't it normal for you to remember something after reading it once?" he asked.

"How is that normal?"

"Never mind, here just show me the problems you need help in your math book."

'I can't believe Julius actually wants to help me! I'm so happy,' I thought. Julius explained different problems and then he made up some problems for me to solve.

"Here, if you can solve these problems, you will pass the math section," Julius explained. I looked at the problems and slowly made my way through each one. There was a knock on the door and Ana came in.

"Oh! How wonderful! You two are studying together!" she giggled.

"More like tutoring," Julius said under his breath.

"You two look so adorable together…you should get married so I can a daughter like Alice!"

"Mom," Julius looked up in shock.

"You looked surprised! Why…I bet you do care about Alice."

"Mom…get out," Julius growled. I blushed at Ana's comment. 'Me…be Julius's wife? I always wanted that!" I smiled at the thought.

"Study hard! And here's your dinner," Ana said as she put two plates on the computer table. After she left, I looked at the math problems again. I almost dropped dead when Julius told me I got them all right!

"Really? I solved them all?!" I cheered.

"Yea…congrats," Julius said blankly. I stood up and danced around happily around his room.

"I never actually understood math till now!" I laughed as I sat back down next to Julius. He looked at me and I caught a glimpse of his smile.

"Did you just smile?" I asked curiously.

"What else do you need help on?" Julius asked, ignoring my question. I took out my physics book next and handed it to him. Julius once again showed me how to solve everything. He gave me a few problems and asked me questions. Once again, I was able to answer all the questions correctly.

"I can't believe I actually understood it!" I clapped my hands, "you're a real genius."

"Thanks," Julius responded.

Once again, Julius's tutoring helped. I understood English perfectly! The same happened to Japanese and history! I never felt this smart in my life.

"Here…I made up a few problems with every subject we talked about," he said, handing me a sheet of paper. There were about ten problems on it. After thirty minutes I solved hem all.

"Hey Julius…is this right?" I asked looking up from my paper. Julius had his head down.

"He's sleeping," I said quietly. I put my pencil down and stared at him.

"Should you be solving the questions I gave you?" he asked. I jumped back in shock.

"I…um…thought you fell asleep," I muttered.

"No, but I am tired…you need help on anything else before I really knock out?"

"No, it's okay," I shook my head.

He stood up and led me to the door and opened it.

"Julius?" I smiled at him.

"Hm?"

"Um…thank you!"

"Whatever…good night."

"Good night!"

I lay on my bed that night, but my heart was still hammering. 'I think I was able to see Julius's nice side for once. And I didn't even have to use his baby pictures. And I was able to talk to Julius more…I hope we can talk normally everyday,' I smiled and finally closed my eyes.

Beep, beep, beep.

I woke up, happily and alert. Today was finals, and I never felt so prepared in my life. I walked downstairs. Ana was already done making breakfast when I arrived. I ate quickly and followed Julius to the train station.

"Thanks again, Julius!" I laughed. Julius looked at me but didn't answer. We finally reached the train station.

"You're shoes are untied again," Julius said. I quickly bent down to tie them, but once again the shuttle arrived. People started to push me out of the way…again!

"No! Please get out of my way! Don't push! I can't be late!" I cried as I fought my way thought.

"I hate rush hours….please hold the door someone!" I cried. The door slowly closed, but someone's hand grabbed the door, making it open again.

"Huh?" I looked.

Julius let go of the door and turned around without saying anything. I smiled and walked into the train. We rode the train in silence till we reached the school. The bell rung and we ran to class. As Julius opened the classroom door he quickly looked at me.

"Good luck," Julius whispered as he shut the door.

I entered my class and sat down on my seat. Peter turned around and gave me a thumbs up.

"Did you study?" I asked quietly.

"Nope…you know how I feel about tests Alice. That's why we get the same grades!" he smiled.

"No more talking, I'm passing out the tests," the teacher ordered. He handed me the paper. My heart pounded as I looked down at my questions.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at the questions. I almost jumped out of my seat, but I cheered silently in my mind.

'These are the exact same questions Julius gave me yesterday! I can't believe it! I'm going to actually pass this test!' I smiled. I wrote down my answers with confidence. After the math section, English was next. I read the paragraph and answered the question with ease. After English was physics, and once again, I solved them without breaking a sweat! The last section was Japanese history. I could see my classmates sigh and give up. I smiled victoriously and answered my last few questions.

"Time! Put your pencils down, and I will collect your tests now," the teacher shouted. My classmates groaned and turned around to talk to their neighbors. Peter gloomily turned around.

"How did you do?" he sighed.

"I actually understood it," I answered.

"Yea right."

"I can't wait for the results!"

After the teacher collected our tests, we were excused. Peter followed me.

"Hey! Since school is over, let's watch a movie or something," he suggested.

"I'm going to the mall," I said.

"The mall? Why? I thought you wanted to save money for something special."

"This is special."

"What do you want to buy?"

"Something…well I have to go catch the train! Bye!" I laughed as I ran out of the school.

'I'm going to buy Julius a giant thank you gift! But what should I get him?' I smiled. I rode the train to Tokyo Mall.

"Are you looking for something, Miss?" a woman asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to buy a thank you gift for someone," I answered after browsing a few stores.

"Well, what does this person like?"

"Um…he likes," I started to say, but couldn't answer. 'What does Julius like? I loved this guy for three years and I know nothing about him!' I realized.

"Um, Miss, if you're buying a gift for your boyfriend, why not this sexy lingerie?" the woman giggled.

No, it's not for my boyfriend! It's a thank you gift."

"Okay then…how about this baking book? You can bake him cookies?" I remembered the last time I tried to bake Julius cookies. My house caught on fire…

"No, that's cliché…I want something special."

"Then…this watch?" the woman asked, handing me a silver watch.

"This looks pretty cool."

"This watch is made of pure silver, and it's on sale now. So you better hurry and buy it before someone else buys it."

"That's a pretty good idea," I smiled as I took out my wallet. After I bought the watch I walked back home. 'First, I'm going to wrap it, and then I'll hide it. I can't wait to give Julius his watch!'

As I was walking up the stairs, Julius stood in front of my door.

"Um, hello," I shyly said, putting the shopping bag behind my body to hide it.

"How was the test?" he asked.

"Um I actually understood it…Julius?"

"What?"

"Um…thank you! Without your help, I would have failed like Peter! Thank you!" I cried as I grabbed his hand. Julius blushed slightly.

"Let go of me," he ordered, pulling his had away. I lost balance and something fell out of my pocket. Julius bent down to pick it up. His face turned pale. I soon realized what it was…Julius's baby picture. I accidentally put his picture in my uniform pocket this morning when I found out I didn't need it to blackmail him into helping me!

"Julius?" I asked. My heart started to beat.

"Why do you have this?" he finally asked.

"Um…I found it?" I stammered. 'Lie, lie, lie! Do anything!' I looked at the ceiling for an excuse.

"Tell me the truth…you better not lie."

"Um…your mom gave it to me yesterday."

"And why did you keep it?" he asked, his face looking angrier and angrier.

"I was…um…uh…I thought it was cute?"

"Cute?"

"Yea…I thought the picture was cute. I was going to put it back in the album…but I uh…forgot."

"I see now," he replied.

"Yea, so let me put it back for you," I laughed nervously, reaching for the picture. He quickly ripped it in half. 'I'm so dead…'

"I understand now…you kept it to blackmail me, right?"

'How did he figure out?!' I thought.

"Answer me!"

"Why would I blackmail you?!" I finally spoke up.

"Because finals were coming up and you wanted to keep the picture just in case I refused to help you. After I decided to help you, you thought you can save it for next time," he said, walking closer. I leaned against the wall, my heart pounding. He put his hand on the wall as he slowly inched closer to my face.

'Don't answer him! Lie…do anything!' I screamed at myself.

"If you want to play this game…you can…but let me warn you…you can't win," Julius said. His face was close to mine.

"I don't want to play anything. I swear I was going to put it back," I stuttered. Julius's face was so close now. His hair tickled my nose, but I was too scared to move. His eyes were full of contempt. Finally he pulled away and walked into his room, laving me frightened to death. 'I don't blame him for hating me," I thought as tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

So does Julius like or hate Alice? Graduation is slowly coming up…will everything be left in pieces? Well, see you next time!


	6. First Kiss

-A Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfiction -Julius and Alice (don't like don't read) -chapter 6? The devil's number? I have to name this chapter something terrible! -enjoy!!! Chapter 6 and read the ending... **I typed this on my phone since my comptuer broke...and I lost pretty much everything on that computer...files...videos...and stories :[**

Living with the Devil Chapter 6-

First Kiss

"He hates me now...and I don't blame him. Julius...I guess I really do love you," I whimpered quietly as I stared at a love letter. It was the same love letter I was supposed to give him. I wiped my eyes and closed them. When I was about to sleep, my door opened.

"Hey you can use the bathroom now," a male voice said.

I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was. "She's asleep," I heard him say.

I suddenly heard foot steps. They were coming closer-as if they were approaching my bed! 'Is Julius walking to my bed?' I thought, my eyes were still closed.

I heard him snicker as the footsteps disappeared and my door close. I shot up and looked at the door. 'Why was Julius laughing?' I thought. Suddenly I realized my love letter was open. 'Did he read my love letter?!' I gasped.

"Good morning Alice!" Peter happily shouted as he hugged me.

"Hey, Peter," I answered.

"Are you excited for the graduation banquet?"

"Of course! I can't wait!"

The graduation banquet...when a class uses all their money they saved up from the beginning of the year to eat at a nice restaurant. I don't know how much money we accumulated but I couldn't wait.

"You look tired," Peter said, starring at my face.

"Yea...I didn't sleep too well last night," I yawned.

"I've been meaning to ask you...when is your dad coming out of the hospital and where are you staying at?"

"Uhhh...my dad should be back by the time we have our graduation banquet," I replied.

"And where are you staying?"

"At a friend's house."

"Didn't your dad say something about a kid about our age? Who is this person?"

"Ummm...she actually doesn't go to this school and she's at college," I lied.

"So...can I come over then?" Peter asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"And why not?"

"Because...my room is dirty...it's embarrassing."

"So? I'll help you clean up a little. I don't mind a dirty house."

"You just can't come over!" I shouted. Peter looked hurt.

"But I've been in your room many times...I'm sure your new family won't mind. I'll be quiet," Peter begged.

"No...I'm sorry, Peter," I finally mumbled out. I turned around and ran away. I hate lying to him. Peter is my best friend and I never lied to him before.

Days slowly passed. I ignored Peter and Julius. Peter never asked me again about where I was staying. But sometimes, when I was walking home, I could feel someone following me. Soon, it was the night of the graduation banquet.

"Alice you look so beautiful! Let Mama take a picture of you!" Ana smiled, holding a camera.

I walked down the stairs and smiled. I wore a short beautiful dark blue dress that went to my knees. I wore white high heels.

"Okay, Mama," I smiled. She giggled as she pulled me close and posed for the picture.

"Julius. Where's your graduation banquet at?" Ana asked.

"Somewhere," he answered. Julius wore a dark black suit with a night blue tie. He looked at me and walked out the door. He slammed the front door shut.

"He's mad at me," I whimpered.

"Why?" Gowland asked.

"The pictures...he found the pictures."

"The baby ones?" Ana asked.

"Yea...he hates me now," I said sadly as I put on my shoes.

"What pictures?" Dee and Dum asked curiously.

"Nothing sweeties. Go clean your room or something," Ana said.

Dee and Dum frowned and sulked up the stairs.

"I have to get going then...bye," I said. I walked out the door. Gowland drove me to Peter's house and then we walked to the restaurant.

"I can't wait till high school is over!" Peter laughed.

"Me too," I smiled.

"That Gowland man was the dad right?" Peter asked.

"Yea."

"He's pretty cool. I don't see why I couldn't come over last time."

"He's actaully really strict," I lied silently.

"Are you sure? You look like you're hiding something from me."

"Here is the restaurant," I pointed, changing the topic.

The restaurant had beautiful window. There was an amazingly bright chandelier hanging on the ceiling. We walked in the restaurant and spotted our classmates.

"Ok now that Peter and Alice are finally here...time to get the party started!" The teacher said as he took out a bottle of apple cider. We partied and talked about our high school experience.

"You know...I seriously thought we couldn't afford anything. But this place is pretty good," Peter confessed.

My classmates nodded in agreement. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey I thought we rented the whole place out!" Peter said in shock. We looked to see who was walking in the restaurant. I gasped when the honor classes from our school entered.

"It's the honor class," a student whispered.

"I thought we rented the entire restaurant," another student said to the teacher.

"We didn't have enough money. Actually we only rented this table...the honor classes rented the whole restaurant," the teacher explained.

"Alice...it's nice to see you again," Blood flirted as he walked closer to me.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Peter shouted, jumping in front of me.

Blood smiled and turned around. Julius had his arms crossed, but he didn't seem to care I was there. The honor teacher walked in front of Blood.

"Ignore these ignorant students. We will have our party over there," the teacher commanded.

He led the group, but Blood refused to move. "Blood," Julius called,eyeing Blood.

"I'm coming, wait," Blood answered.

He turned around and winked at me. Peter growled, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Ignore that jerk," I said angrily. Blood smiled and I could feel Peter pull a little.

"You should keep an eye on your girl...someone might steal her away from you...someone like me," Blood sneered.

"That's it!" Peter shouted. He broke my grasp and lunged at Blood. I watched as they punched and fought. The other students took there cell phones and recorded the fight. Some cheered and placed bets.

"Hey! What did I tell you about ignoring these people!" The honor teacher shouted.

"Stop!" My teacher commanded as he grabbed Peter.

Blood raised his fist to punch Peter, but the honor teacher grabbed his arm.

"You two are going outside," the teachers said as they dragged Peter and Blood outside.

The students giggled as they were thrown outside. I could hear the teachers lecturing. Julius looked at me.

"What?" I glared. The other students turned to watch.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why are you friends with that idiot," Julius shrugged.

"You could have stopped Blood! Peter is hurt now!"

"Peter attacked Blood first."

I growled. My anger was starting to grow and I could barely contain it. Everything was getting worst, and my heart pounded from anger. I then realized...Julius and I were not meant to be together. He hates me. Julius took a step forward.

"You know...you're a bigger jerk than Blood!" I shouted.

A handful of students gasped.

"And why is that?" Julius asked calmly.

"You just are! I hate you!" I could feel tears burning down my cheeks.

Julius smiled as he took another step forward. "Dear Julius Monrey, You might now know who I am, but I always admired you from afar. I tried really hard to enter the honor classes with you, but I couldn't. It is already senior year, and I have to tell you how I feel before it's too late. Julius, I love you. I always admired how cool and amazing you were. In freshmen year, you gave a speech with such grace, I immediately fell in love. I hope you understand my feelings. Love, Alice Liddell-Class F," Julius recited.

My classmates gasped in surprise. Other students laughed and my face turned red. "You did read it!" I cried.

"Ooh so she did confess!" A girl giggled.

I blushed at the laughter. Everyone in the room was either giggling or laughing.

"I hate you, Julius Monrey!" I cried, tears slowly falling down. The students stopped laughing, but they continued to watch.

"I thought you loved me," Julius teased. "I can't wait till I graduate! Then I can move away to some college. It can be the worst college in Japan, but anything is better than seeing you!" I shouted.

The other students gasped in surprise.

"This is getting interesting," a girl gossiped.

"So you're going to leave once you graduate?" Julius asked with a blank stare. He took another step closer.

"Yes! And I'll forget all about you! I hate you...once I forget you my life will be back to normal!" I was crying now and I would not stop shaking. The students were quiet.

"So you'll forget me?" Julius finally asked.

"Are you deaf? I said I will forget you!" I looked up. Julius stood in front of me. I took a step back and slammed into a wall. Julius's face remained the same as he took another step forward.

"I will forget you," I whimpered; the words were barely coming out of my mouth.

"Just try to forget me," Julius whispered as he leaned down. "Huh? I will-" I started but Julius pressed his lips against mine.

**End of chapter 6(IMPORTANT)** I wrote this on my phone. My computer crashed. I don't know if this chapter came out correctly...but let's hope this works. This also allows me to write stories away from computer...dang I can't comment back on my youtube account...


	7. Engagement

-Still typing on my phone, but computer is fixed! YAY! Now to download everything I lost…

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 7- Engagement_

As the seconds passed, his lips pressed harder and harder against mine. I could feel my cheeks burn. The audience of students was silent, but I could see their surprised faces from the corner of my eyes. Finally our lips departed, and Julius turned around. I couldn't see his face as he opened the restaurant door.

Peter quickly dashed in when Julius opened the door. He rushed to my side, but I ignored Peter.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Peter asked as he approached me. I didn't answer; I continued to watch Julius as he disappeared through the door. Once Julius was out of sight, the students turned around and faced me. They said nothing, but their eyes were glued on me.

"What are they starring at?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. Peter, I feel kind of dizzy," I said softly.

"You want me to call Gowland?"

I nodded weakly and leaned against the light blue wall. My heart continued to pound against my flimsy chest. I could barely breathe and my face was still red. The students dispersed but I could hear them whispering. 'I'm going to be the gossip of the school on Monday,' I thought bitterly.

Finally Peter finished talking to Gowland.

"He said he's coming now," Peter announced.

"Thanks….hey Peter? Can you stay here and enjoy the rest of the party?" I asked weakly.

"No way! You look sick and I will bring you home safely!"

"Please Peter? It's just a headache. I just need some rest. Just stay here and enjoy your last few days as a high school student."

"I feel like you're avoiding me," Peter said looking angrily away.

"I'm not avoiding you! I just want you to have fun," I answered.

"Well let's see, you don't allow me to come over, you seem to lie about everything, and now you don't want me to escort you to your room? I can tell you have a fever!"

"Pete…I'm not avoiding you. Just…something weird happened when you were outside with the teachers and I just want some alone time."

"What did Julius do?"

"Nothing! So please stay here?" I begged. I never seen Peter this upset, but I also didn't want to talk to him. If Gowland drives Peter to Julius's house, who knows what will happen? Something weird already happen and I don't know if I could handle anymore pressure! I looked at Peter pleadingly, but he still looked angry.

"Fine…call me when I get back my old Alice," Peter growled as he walked away.

I watched sadly as he disappeared into the crowd. Peter, my best friend, hates me. I could feel my tears stinging my eyes. I did it again….I lied and pushed Peter away. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me forever.

"Alice what's wrong?" a concern voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Gowland! I'm fine!" I laughed. Gowland stared at me with a worried expression.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

"Yea, don't worry, I'm okay! I promise."

"Okay then…let's go."

I followed Gowland into his wine colored car. After I climbed into the back seat, we drove home. At the back seat, I silently wiped my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you when you get home," Gowland chanted.

"What is it?" I looked up.

"Just something to cheer you up….and I know you'll love this surprise."

Finally we reached the house. I quickly ran inside when I recognized an old beat up white car outside the house.

"Daddy!" I cried as I leaped from the front door and into my father's arms.

"Alice, it's good to see you again," my father smiled warmly as he hugged me back.

"Andrew, I'm glad you're okay," Gowland said, closing the front door I accidentally left open. My father nodded to Gowland and looked at me happily.

"How was your stay at this house?" he asked. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him everything went wrong and my life is a mess. I can't lie to someone else I care about. I turned around and looked at Gowland and Ana, who were happily smiling back at me.

"It was fun dad," I lied.

"That's great sweetie! Oh, look at the time. The doctor say even though I'm out of the hospital now, I still have to get some rest," my father said after looking at his old watch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hm, who could it be at this hour? Ana, can you show Andrew to the guest room?" Gowland asked as he started to walk to the front door.

I followed Ana and my father down the hall and into another guest room. The guest room, unlike mine, was smaller with pale green walls. There was a large bed and a wooden closet, but nothing else. My father quickly jumped on the comfy bed and stretched. I walked closer to my father.

"Good night daddy," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," my father yawned. I quietly closed the guest room door. When I was walking thought my bed room door, I felt a sharp tug on my arm.

"Huh? Mama? Is something wrong?" I blinked in surprise

"The people at the door…they are from Gowland's company," Ana replied in a worried tone.

"Is something wrong with the company or did something happen?"

"Something will happen and it won't be good."

"Why?"

"You see….Gowland's company has been going downhill and they are trying to team up with some other company. The other company promised they would help but in exchange for something else."

"What did they want?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I am worried," Ana sighed.

"I hope they don't ask for anything serious."

"I bet you would like to know what they want," Ana smiled a devious cat-like smile.

"You're going to make me eavesdrop huh?"

"I'm thirsty; can you go downstairs and make Mama a cup of green tea?"

"Fine, but only because I'm curious too!" I responded as I walked down the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear Ana giggling.

I walked down the dark, empty hall way. The living room lights were on. I peaked into the room and saw to men dressed in dark tuxedos sitting on the sofa. Julius sat across from them, but Gowland was no where to be found.

'Where's Gowland? And what do they want with Julius?' I thought. Julius was still wearing the same outfit he wore at the party. The same outfit he wore when he stole my first kiss. I blushed at the thought. 'I can't believe that image just popped in my head!' I scolded myself, but I could feel my face burning up.

"Julius, you've gown," the first man smiled.

"Yes! Why, I bet one day you will grow up into a fine man and run your father's company," the second man quickly responded.

'Are they trying to kiss up to the new boss?' I thought in disgust. I hated people like that.

"Just get to the point….I'm tired and not in a mood to listen to you guys," Julius glared. The men froze but quickly plastered on fake smiles.

"Well, Julius how old is your father?" the first man asked.

"He's almost fifty-nine."

"Ah, so he will be retiring in almost a year or two."

"Well your father is getting older and do you have any idea how you want to run a company that's in peril?" the second ma piped in.

"I don't think I even want to run his company," Julius answered calmly.

"Now, now Julius, think of your father. He will have a heart attack if he heard you say this! And you know his health has been slowly declining," the first man nervously said. Julius sat in silence for a very long time.

"Well, Julius? How do you wish to run the company?" the second man pestered. I watched him take out a yellow handkerchief and wipe off his sweat. He quickly put it back in his coat pocket.

'Julius….they're putting him in such an uncomfortable position. What if he doesn't want to run the company?' I thought.

"My father told me that he wishes to partner with another company," Julius finally answered.

"They will be our partners under one condition," the men smiled greedily.

"What?"

"How old are you Julius?" the first man asked.

"Almost nineteen."

"Ah, so in two years you will be the new boss of Gowland's company!" the second man exclaimed.

"I told you guys to get to the point….so get to it," Julius said bitterly.

"Okay! You don't have to rush. The boss of that company has a daughter about your age and he would like you to meet her," the first man explained.

'Is this some arrange marriage?!' I gasped. I couldn't believe it; they are going to force Julius to marry someone he doesn't like!

"Please think of your father's health before you answer," the second man added.

I turned and looked at Julius. His face was blank…as usual. 'What is he thinking?' I thought. No matter how hard I tired, I couldn't read his blank expression. The men sat in silence waiting for his reply, but they obviously looked annoyed.

"Julius, I don't mean to rush you, but I need an answer by today," the second man nervously laughed. Julius looked up and glared at them. The men jumped back in recoil but their faces were still eager for an answer. My heart suddenly started to beat- slowly at first, but then it started to race.

'Huh? What's this strange feeling? Am I worried about Julius marrying someone else?! No! I hate him! I have to forget about him!' I cried and shook my head. Suddenly I remembered how he kissed me that night. My first kiss….stolen by the man I admired and loved for almost three long and agonizing years. The kiss I waited and dreamed…no desired for so long. I shook my head again. 'Why can't I get him out of my head?!' I thought angrily. I opened my eyes and looked at Julius. He still wore that same blank face, but his eyes were different. They looked worried…no more like scared. Finally he looked up and his expression changed. The men quickly sat up with bright faces waiting for their response.

"Well? Do you have an answer?" the first man asked.

'Please say no Julius…wait what am I thinking? Forget him, Alice!' I shouted in my head. Julius sighed-a heavy sigh.

"When does she want to meet me?" Julius answered.

**Chapter 7 end**

Oh no? Is Julius going to marry someone else? And what is this jealous/ empty feeling Alice has? Working on the next chapter while reading for a test….but don't worry, I update soon! See you later :D

By the way, I made a spoiler video for the last chapter on my youtube account, if you want to see it just search up xlullabychan :]


	8. Fortune for the Unfortunate

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***Finally fixed everything so I can type on my computer again! YAY! **

*Julius and Alice (Don't like don't read)

***Last chapter: Alice finds out Julius is engaged…who could this girl be?**

****So what happens when you move in with the man of your dreams? This story happens of course! ****

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 8- Fortune for the Unfortunate _

'Julius…he agreed," I thought. I looked at Julius as he stood up. The men eagerly shook his hand.

"Don't worry Julius; I'm sure you will love this girl. She is an idol from England. In fact she's number one on the top Beauty's List!" the first man explained.

"Yea, so there's no bad side to this!" the second man laughed along with the first man. They bowed and started to leave the room. I quickly stood up and jumped into the closet as quietly as I could.

"Well, I'll drive her to your house tomorrow! We should be here by 10," the men said happily. I heard the door shut and Julius sigh. I waited in the closet and waited for Julius to leave.

'Huh?' I blinked. I wiped a few tears off my eyes. 'Why am I crying?' I thought as I wiped my eyes. The tears refused to stop. They slowly fell off my cheeks as I tried to wipe them away. Suddenly the door swung open.

"How long were you planning on hiding in the closet?" Julius asked.

"How did you know I was here?" I looked up. My eyes were pink, but I was able to hide my tears in the dark.

"You're not that quiet. How much did you hear?"

"Not much," I lied. I suddenly felt the urge to cry again.

"You're lying."

"I heard it all…but it's okay."

"You don't look like its okay."

"I'm fine really!" I laughed. Suddenly I felt a tug and Julius pulled me out of the closet.

"If its okay then stop crying," he said. He let go of my hand and walked up the stairs.

"Julius!" I called. He stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"What?"

"Are you going to marry that girl?" I asked weakly. I looked at Julius. My heart started to beat, but Julius didn't answer. 'This feeling…it feels…sick,' I thought as I clenched my hands against my chest.

"Julius?" I asked numbly.

"Why do you care? You're going to forget me anyways," he finally answered. I stood there in shock as Julius walked up the rest of the stairs and into his room.

I entered my bed room with a frozen feeling. 'I hate this empty feeling,' I collapsed on my bed. I couldn't believe it; I was kissed by the man I loved for three years and heart broken in the same night. 'It's all for the best. Julius and I were not meant to be anyways. This girl is beautiful and she's probably fit for him. I'm clumsy, plain, and I can't cook. Julius…I guess we were never meant to be,' I cried. That night, I cried myself to sleep. I woke up with red circles around my eyes. I looked at the clock. Nine o' clock….one more hour till Julius meets this girl. I applied make up to cover my bruised eyes and changed. After brushing my teeth, I walked downstairs.

Julius was sitting in the living room. I walked passed him and into the kitchen. No body was in the kitchen except for my father.

"Where are you going, daddy?" I asked.

"Work…where else?" my father laughed, looking up from his newspaper.

"Reading those silly fortunes again?"

"You want to hear yours?"

"Entertain me."

"You will make a strange discovery on love today. This love will be new and different," my father read out loud.

"That's interesting. Does it say anything else?"

"Oh, keep friends close and be careful. Your mood today is down."

"That's surprisingly correct," I muttered.

"Of course! These fortunes are never incorrect!" my father exclaimed.

"Keep your friends close eh?" I talked to myself.

"Oops, gotta go to work sweetie. Tell Gowland and Ana I said good morning!"

I waved goodbye to my father as he jumped out the front door. I looked over to Julius. He was still sitting on the couch. 'I wonder what's he thinking,' I thought sadly. I looked at the clock…almost time for the girl to come over. Ana lazily walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mama," I greeted.

"Alice!" Ana cried as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice! What did you find out yesterday?" Ana asked.

"Um, about what?"

"What did the people from Gowland's company want?"

"They wanted nothing," a voice answered. We turned around to see Julius standing at the door. I gulped as he walked closer to me.

"Nothing? So they will team up with your father's company?" Ana questioned curiously.

"Yea…don't you and dad have to go to work?"

"Oh that's right! I'll just leave you two here…alone," Ana winked at me. I blushed as Ana danced out of the kitchen and out of the house. After Ana was gone, Julius glared at me.

"Um…yes?" I jumped back.

"Do me a favor…and go upstairs. Don't come down till I tell you," he ordered.

"But," I started, but Julius glared at me.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go upstairs and forget about me?"

"Will you just forget I said that?!" I shouted angrily. I suddenly felt tears flow out of my eyes again.

"Why are you always crying?" Julius asked in an annoyed tone. I glared at him, my anger and embarrassment was making me go crazy. I raised my hand and slapped Julius across the face.

"First you kiss me then you treat me like dirt!" I cried as I raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I hid in my room and cried my eyes out. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Ten o' clock…right on time. I opened the door and crept down the stairs. Although Julius was downstairs, I was curious to see this idol from England.

I peaked into the living room and gasped. She was beautiful. The girl had beautiful curly black hair. She wore a rose red dress that complemented her dark black eyes. She reminded me of a Goddess. A tall male with dark brown hair stood next to her. He, too, wore a red jacket. His face was innocent, like an angel's face. The two men from yesterday night were sitting on the couch.

"Julius, I would like you to meet Vivaldi. And this is her brother, Ace" the first man introduced.

"Julius, I'm glad to meet you," Vivaldi bowed gracefully. Ace nodded in agreement.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Julius greeted calmly. I looked at him. Even in front of a beautiful girl like Vivaldi, he still remained calm. 'Damn it…he always wears that same plain face!' I growled.

"Well, why don't you show Vivaldi around Japan?" the second man winked.

"It's my first time in Japan," Vivaldi smiled gently.

"I'll be happy to show her around," Julius answered.

"Ace, come on now, we should leave them alone," the first man said. He grabbed Ace by the shoulder and walked him away. Vivaldi happily took Julius's hand and they started to walk out of the living room. I quickly ran into the kitchen to hide, but slipped on the carpet and fell face first on the hard wooden floor.

"Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked. I looked up and Vivaldi stared at me with a worried expression.

"I'm okay," I mumbled as I stood up slowly. Julius glared at me, but I didn't care.

"Julius, who is this?" Vivaldi asked. I looked at Julius waiting for his answer.

"Just a classmate," he answered. He took Vivaldi's hand and led her out of the room. The two men in the tuxedo walked passed me, whispering. Ace followed them, but he stopped at looked at me.

"You," Ace said in a low voice.

"Yea?" I asked. Ace looked at me with his innocent eyes.

"Are you in love with Julius?"

"No."

"I see…don't push yourself too much then," he said as he walked out of the house. I watched Ace climb into the car and Julius walk away with a beautiful girl. I slowly walked into the kitchen, lonely. Then, something caught my eye- my father's newspaper was still on the kitchen table. I picked it up and read it. "Keep your friends close," I read out loud. I weakly took out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hey, Peter," I said.

"Alice? Good morning, I mean…what do you want?" Peter asked in an angry tone. I could tell he was still mad about last night.

"Um…do you want to hang out today?"

"Hang out? Just the two of us?" There was a slight change of tone in his voice.

"Yea, the summer fair just started today, so want to go with me?" I laughed.

"Um, sure!" Peter said…almost shouting in the phone.

"Okay then, see you in front of the train station in a few minutes!" I hung up the phone and put on my shoes. Hearing Peter's happy voice cleared my mind of Vivaldi and Julius. I put on my shoes and ran outside. The bright summer sun shined brightly. It seemed to melt away the pain and frozen feeling I felt this morning. I finally reached the train station. Peter happily ran and hugged me tightly.

"I'm happy to have my Alice back!" Peter exclaimed. For once, I hugged Peter back. I looked at him and he blushed slightly.

"Um, Alice? What's gotten into you? You never hugged me before!"

"No reason, just glad you're not mad at me anymore," I answered. Peter and I rode the train to the city. The fair had many rides. There was a Ferris wheel and roller coaster. Children ran around with their parents and couples walked around holding hands.

"Hey Peter! I want to ride the roller coaster!" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Alice, I thought you were scared of heights!" Peter said.

"Hey, it's a new day!"

But Peter was right, I was terrified. The roller coaster slowly climbed the tall mountain that was supposed to be a roller coaster. I shivered as I looked around. The people looked like tiny ants! Suddenly Peter grabbed my hand.

"If you're scared you can always hold me hand!" Peter shouted over the roaring wind. I blushed slightly. The roller coaster finally reached the peak and fell down the steep drop. 'Is this a 90 degree drop!?' I thought. I felt my stomach tighten and my heart race. The roller coaster went into a loop, no wait three loops! After the loops, the roller coaster spun in circles and finally reached the end. I climbed out of the roller coaster and walked with Peter. I felt dizzy and my head was still spinning.

"Haha Alice, your hair is messed up," Peter laughed.

"Your hair is messed up too," I commented.

"No it isn't."

"Now it is!" I jumped and messed up his white hair. He laughed and tried to ruffle my hair.

"Hey there, lovebirds! I bet you can't sink me!" a voice challenged. Peter and I looked. A boy with pink hair and a devilish grin sat in a tank.

"Haha, do you want to play Peter?" I asked.

"I guess," Peter shrugged.

"Bet you cant hit me! Hey, if you can't hit me in three shots, I'm taking your girl! But if you win, then I'll give you a special pass to the love garden!" the boy laughed.

"You can't take Alice!" Peter said in shock.

"So, her name is Alice eh? I'm Boris, nice to meet you!" the boy laughed and waved his hand. I shyly waved back.

"I don't think I want to play anymore," Peter whispered to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, if I don't sink him then I lose you."

"Haha, don't worry about me, just have fun!"

"Are you a chicken? I bet you can't hit me!" Boris winked. Peter growled and took out his wallet. The man gave him bright orange balls to hit the target. Peter tossed the first one, but missed. Boris laughed hysterically.

"You aim like my grandma! No wait, she aims better!" he shouted. Peter tossed another one and missed. Boris continued to laugh.

"Last one!" Boris sang.

"You want to throw the last one?" Peter asked, handing me the ball.

"But what if I miss?" I asked.

"It's okay…just don't have fun with that idiot."

"Um sure I guess," I answered. I grabbed the orange ball and aimed. The target was awfully small. It was about the size of a cat's head! 'This is impossible,' I sighed. I lightly tossed the ball…and it hit the target! Too bad I didn't throw it hard enough…the ball bounced off the target.

"I can't believe you hit the target....but you didn't throw the ball hard enough!" Peter exclaimed. Boris laughed and jumped off the seat and walked closer to me.

"Looks like I have a date now!" Boris laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder. Peter quickly grabbed my arm and gave a small tug.

"You lost the bet," Boris smiled.

"Alice! Who do you want to be with?" Peter asked me. I smiled nervously and then….something caught my eye. My heart started to beat. Julius was walking with Vivaldi around the fair. His face was different; it looked more gentle and sweet. He actually smiled. Vivaldi was holding his hand and she, too, was happy. 'Am I feeling jealous? What's wrong with me?' I thought. Vivaldi noticed me and waved.

"You're that girl who tripped on the carpet!" Vivaldi said. She looked at Boris and Peter and bowed. Peter and Boris bowed and looked at each other with confused looks.

"Oh, Julius is here," Peter responded. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me close. Julius looked at me and I blushed.

"Um, hello," I said weakly. Julius said nothing. He looked at me sadly and grabbed Vivaldi's hand.

"We should get going now if you still want to see Tokyo Tower," he said and walked away. His long blue hair covered his eyes, so I couldn't see them anymore. I watched them walk away. They looked like a beautiful couple…no they were a beautiful couple.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Boris asked. His face was suddenly in my face.

"Huh? Oh I was crying," I muttered as I wiped my eyes. I rubbed them, but I would not stop crying. I looked at Peter. He didn't say anything, but he knew what I was thinking. He quickly grabbed my hand and started to run. I followed Peter as we ran out of the fair. We accidentally bumped into different people and dodged cars.

"Where are we going?" I asked. The strong wind blew my eyes dry. Peter didn't answer. We continued to run until we reached the city limit. Finally we came to a stop. I panted as I looked around.

"What are we doing here?" I panted heavily. I could see the entire city from here. The sun has finally sunk and the sky was a dark violet color. The stars shone weakly and the moon hid behind dark clouds.

"Peter?" I asked and looked at him.

"I hate it," he answered.

"Huh?"

"I hate how he treats you."

"Who? Julius?"

"Who else?! That guy…the way you looked at him. He can tell you still love him, yet he still tortures you!"

"I don't love Julius! I want to forget about him!"

"Then forget about him! You don't have to torture yourself and love a guy like that."

"I just can't forget him! Even though I want to I can't" I whimpered quietly.

"Then love someone else," Peter answered and grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Alice! I love you! Just seeing you cry like that…I promise never to make you look like that again. Alice!"

"Huh?" I blinked. My heart started to beat again. Peter held my hand and pulled me close to his face.

"Will you marry me?"

**End of chapter 8**

Well, I just love cliffhangers. Two more chapters to go till the end! I think this is my longest chapter ever…spoilers for the last chapter is on youtube.


	9. In the Devil's Hand

*My third fanfiction…man I can't stop writing

*No more Pandora Hearts stories…gonna try a new manga Heart no Kuni no Alice

*Story takes place in modern day

***Finally fixed everything so I can type on my computer again! YAY! **

*Julius and Alice (Don't like don't read)

***Last chapter: Peter asks Alice for her hand in marriage! What will happen now?**

****So what happens when you move in with the man of your dreams? This story happens of course! ****

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 9- In the Devil's Hand_

"What?" I stared into Peter's eyes. I'm used to Peter proposing to me. For the first few days of high school, Peter proposed in different and funny ways. I became immune to his silly proposals. He always talked about how we would get married one day and he would take care of me, but I never listened to him. This time, Peter's proposal was different. He looked serious…dead serious.

"Are you joking?" I asked quietly. My heart started to pound against my chest. This proposal was definitely different. Peter continued to hold my hand.

"So, will you marry me?" Peter asked.

"Um, I…I…don't know…Peter," I weakly answered. I pulled my hands away and took a step back. Peter looked at the sky sadly. He turned and looked at me with a gentle smile.

"You don't have to answer now. I'll give you time to think. But Julius isn't the guy who can take care of you," he said sweetly.

"Peter, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Come on, let's go home. Where do you live? Oh wait…I'm not supposed to know."

"Peter...sure, but can you walk me home?"

"Really? I'd love to!"

Peter and I walked back to Julius's house. 'I guess I should tell him. I hid so much from my best friend. I can't hide anything from my friend anymore. Peter, I hope he won't go berserk once he finds out I live with Julius,' I thought. AS we walked back, I told Peter everything. I told him how I was forced to move in with the man I thought I loved, but in reality, we could never be together. I told Peter how Julius and I studied together and that's why I felt so confident on the final exam. Peter listened to everything I said without shouting or making a face. Finally we reached Julius's house. I turned around and faced Peter.

"So, this is where I've been living for the past few weeks. I'm sorry for hiding this…but Julius told me to keep it a secret," I explained.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," Peter answered.

"I'm just glad you're not mad."

"I would never be mad, Alice…just disappointed sometimes."

"Good night, Peter," I waved and turned around. Suddenly I felt Peter grab my arm and pull me close. He pressed his lips against mine. I froze in surprise and my heart started to beat. 'Why is Peter kissing me?' I thought. He quickly pulled away. He looked behind me and glared. I turned around to see Julius and Vivaldi standing by the door.

"Now we're even," Peter said as he let go of my arm and walked away. I was still frozen and I didn't know what to think. My best friend just kissed me…and Julius looked completely fine! I looked at him hoping he would say something, but his face still remained calm. He said good night to Vivaldi as the men from this morning arrived to pick her up.

"Ah, Vivaldi, did you have a good time?" the first man asked.

"Yes, I had a lovely time," she answered sweetly. She turned her head and smiled at Julius. Ace appeared and lead her to the car. He looked at me for a long time and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine," I looked at him.

"I told you not to push yourself," Ace said quietly as he walked with Vivaldi to the red car.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" a voice asked roughly. I looked at Julius, who held the door impatiently.

"I'm coming," I said sternly as I walked to the door. Julius moved his face closer to mine. I quickly blushed and jumped back.

"What?" I stammered my face still red hot. Julius continued to stare into my eyes. "Why is he staring at me like that?' I thought motionlessly.

"Nothing, never mind," he said as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

I didn't walk up the stairs till I knew he was in his room. After Julius entered his room, I slowly climbed the stairs to my room. I didn't know if I should cry or face the truth. Julius is better off with Vivaldi. I should love Peter…not Julius. It's not like Julius will ever love me back. I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts list. I found Peter's name and texted him, pressing the buttons slowly. "Peter, I want to meet you tomorrow. Can I meet you at the park?" I texted. A minute after I sent the message, Peter replied. "I'd love to! I'll meet you at the park tomorrow at 10 okay?" I smiled and texted back, "sure."

I started to get ready for bed but my hand accidently hit my computer table. Something fell off the table and landed next to my feet. I looked down at a blue bag. My heart started to ache. Inside the blue bag was Julius's present. 'Oh yea…I almost forgot about this. Julius helped me pass my finals…I should still give this to him. But how am I supposed to hand this over? Maybe I should just return this stupid watch,' I thought as I looked at the receipt. 'Huh? I can't return this? But this watch cost a lot of money!' I sighed. I had no choice. I opened my bed room door and walked closer to Julius's room. I gravely knocked on his door. Julius opened the door and looked at me.

"What?" Julius asked.

"Um…thanks for helping me pass the finals," I whimpered.

"I helped you a long time ago. You don't have to say thanks now."

"Um…no actually I got a present for helping me get an A. Here you go," I said handing him the blue bag. Julius looked at it and slowly grabbed the bag.

"Um, you can open the box," I smiled. He peaked inside the bag and grabbed the box. Slowly, he opened the lid and stared at the silver watch. I watched as he took the watch and examined it. He looked at me and smiled, for once.

"Thanks," he said.

"No, um thanks for helping me pass the finals. Without your help, I wouldn't graduate."

"Alice."

"Huh?"

"I…uh…good night," Julius said as he closed the door. 'What was he going to say?' I thought, but shrugged and went back to my room. I jumped on my bed and wondered what I should say to Peter tomorrow. 'I hope Julius and I can remain friends,' I yawned. Soon I drifted to sleep.

"Alice," a voice called.

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes open.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say this before. I'm glad I met you," the voice said sweetly. I yawned but my vision remained blurry. 'Is this a dream?' I thought, rubbing my eyes.

"Hm...it's nice to meet you too,' I mumbled. I heard a chuckle and suddenly felt someone's lips press against mine. I couldn't see who it was, but the lips felt familiar.

"Ah!" I sprung out of my bed. My heart collided against my chest. 'What kind of dream was that? That kiss…felt so real. Was there someone kissing me last night? No, it's probably another weird dream,' I sighed. I looked at the clock

"Ah! I'm almost late!" I realized. I quickly changed and grabbed my bag. As I ran, I tried to think of something to say to Peter. As I ran out the front door, my father told me to grab an umbrella, but I ignored him. I finally realized it. Although I know Peter is the right man, my heart still aches for Julius. I looked up at the sky. 'Maybe my dad was right…I should have grabbed an umbrella,' I thought. Dark gray clouds rolled over my head. It covered the once beautiful blue sky. It left the world lonely and empty…like my heart.

I finally found Peter at the park. He sat peacefully on the park bench. 'I'm sorry Peter,' I though as I approached him. Peter smiled and waved when he noticed me.

"Good morning!" Peter smiled happily.

"Hello Peter. Um I got something to tell you," I started.

"Really? I have something to tell you too?"

"What is it?"

"You first," he laughed.

"No, you first…mine….isn't important," I struggled to say.

"Well…want to watch a movie with me? I got tickets."

"A movie? Uh sure, why not?"

"Okay what movie?"

"Anything, it's your ticket," I smiled. Peter laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Okay then, let's watch a horror movie!"

"A scary movie?" I stammered. I hated those, but Peter looked eager.

"Yea, you weren't scared of roller coasters anymore so I guess you won't be scared of horror movies."

"Yea, of course I'm not scared. Let's go," I giggled nervously. As we walked to the movies, I started to think of Peter's proposal last night. Finally we reached the theaters and watched the movie. I was too busy thinking about the proposal; I completely blanked out during the movie. I heard screaming in the background, but I couldn't remember a thing about the film. I only remember seeing a pale ghost crawl out of the television and that's it. When the movie ended, Peter and I walked out of the movies.

"Wow, you are right," Peter laughed.

"Huh? I'm right about what?" I asked, snapping back from my thoughts.

"You're not scared of horror movies anymore. You usually jump and hide behind me."

"Yea, I guess I'm a little braver than before."

"What was your favorite part?"

"Uhhh…not sure, what was your favorite part?" I asked nervously. I obviously didn't remember a scene to answer his question.

"I loved it when the ghost crawled on the ceiling and slowly crept after the girl. That was creepy and awesome!" Peter energetically answered.

"That's my favorite scene too!"

We walked in silence after our conversation. I looked at Peter and he looked as if he was deep in his thoughts. 'I wonder how I am supposed to answer him,' I thought.

"Hey Peter," I looked at him.

"Hm?" he turned and faced me.

"I….was thinking about last night."

"So do you have an answer?"

"I…Peter," I said.

"Ah, it's Alice and Peter again!" a cheerful voice sang. We turned and saw Vivaldi dancing slowly and gracefully towards us. Julius followed behind with a serious face.

"Why do you always ruin moments?" Peter glared at Julius and Vivaldi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Julius said he wanted to show me this park," Vivaldi said. She looked hurt.

"Why didn't you show her some other park?" Peter growled.

"No real reason, I just thought this park had a prettier view," Julius said, looking in my direction. I blushed slightly. 'Is he messing with my head?' I thought bitterly. Peter grunted silently and turned to face me.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Peter asked. I knew what he was thinking. He was hoping I would say "yes" to his question right in front of Julius. Suddenly, I had second thoughts about my answer. 'I can't tell Peter no now. Julius is here, I feel weak now….but if I marry Peter then I wont be so heartbroken anymore,' I thought as my heart slammed against my chest. This time, I knew my answer. Peter was the right choice.

"Peter," I smiled gently, "I'm happy you asked me to marry you."

"So…you agree?" Peter asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yea…but I think I need to go home now. I feel a little tired. I'll call you tonight."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, I…have to go," I stammered and ran off in full speed. As I ran to the train station, a light drizzle started. By the time I boarded the train, I was soaked. I looked out the window and stared at the dark black sky. When I reached my stop, the rain was a heavy downpour. I walked in the rain and watched couples walk by under their umbrellas. 'These girls look so happy and warm next to their boyfriends,' I smiled. My clothes were completely soaked and I was cold. I stopped and leaned against a light post and watched couples walk by.

"You don't look so happy for someone who just recently got engaged," a voice said.

"Huh?" I blinked and turned around. Julius stood under a dark gray umbrella. He walked closer to me and handed me the umbrella.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was walking back home and saw you standing here," Julius shrugged, "so are you going to follow me or continue standing in the rain?"

I walked under Julius's umbrella and we walked in silence.

"You still look sad," Julius finally said.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. I'm going to marry Peter and move out of your life. And you will marry Vivaldi. And we will both live our lives away from each other," I explained sadly. Julius stopped and looked angrily at me.

"You can't marry Peter!" he raised his voice.

"Why not?" I said, shocked.

"Because you love me!"

**End of chapter 9**

Sorry this one took forever guys, busy with my youtube things. You guys want to subscribe to these accounts? :]

.com/user/xlullabychan

www../user/neverendingdreamss


	10. Finale

Sorry this took so long guys! I was busy with finishing regular school and summer school. I was surprised how popular this story got…but oh well. Last chapter! YAY! **HEY IF YOU EDIT VIDEOS AUDITION FOR MY GROUP! :D IT'S CALLED COLORFUL ALLIANCE!** So audition and remember "Just add color"

Living with the Devil

_Chapter 10- Finale _

"Because you love me!" Julius shouted. He angrily threw the umbrella. The sharp wind pushed the umbrella and it flew away leaving us in the cold rain.

"Stop it! I do not love you! In fact I hate you!" I protested.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're the biggest jerk in the world and I finally realized that we are not meant to me together."

I started to shiver…not because it was cold, but because I was scared. He took a step forward, but he continued to glare at me.

"So you're in love with Peter now?" he asked, still looking angry.

"Why else would I marry him?" I answered, but I knew my answer was a lie. 'What are my feelings toward Peter?' I asked myself.

"And you don't love me anymore?"

"Why do you care? It's not your business anyways!" I shouted in a shaking voice. He didn't answer, but he continued to stare at me. His angry expression slowly turned back into his normal serious face. Suddenly, Julius smiled and grabbed the back of my head. He pulled me close to his face.

"Because I love you," he said softly and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I slowly closed my eyes and accepted his kiss. It felt warm in the cold, unforgiving rain. I raised my arms and hugged Julius back. He finally pulled away and looked at me. My face turned bright red.

"Um, that was our second kiss," I shyly whispered.

"Really? I thought this was our third," he smiled.

"Huh, but I thought we kissed twice!"

"If you say so," Julius teased.

We were both completely soaked from the rain. Julius turned around and grabbed my hand. He pulled my hand and we started to walk back home.

When we reached Julius's house, his mother was angry. We entered the house and our wet shoes and clothes dripped quickly onto the floor.

"Julius! Alice! I just cleaned the house!" Ana shrieked as we walked in. Julius ignored her and continued to walk down the hall. He was still holding onto my hand. I looked at Ana. She noticed Julius holding my hand and winked playfully at me. I blushed violently knowing she would do something crazy and embarrassing later. We walked into the living room, soaking the clean carpet and Julius stood in front of the television. My father and Gowland looked at us. I was too dizzy to notice what they were watching.

"Julius! It's a close game!" Gowland cried, making hand motions to tell us to move.

"Please move, Alice," my father said. I tried to move out of the way for my father, but Julius tugged my hand and made me stay in place.

"Can I talk to you? It's important," Julius said to my father.

"More important that this game? Fine, what is it?" my father asked.

"Please let me take your daughter's hand in marriage."

I stood there in shock. 'What was Julius saying?' I gasped. Julius looked serious, dead serious.

"You want to marry her? But she's a total klutz. She makes the silliest mistakes!" my father laughed. 'Thanks dad,' I thought bitterly.

"You're wrong. Alice isn't the biggest klutz. I made a bigger mistake in my life," Julius said and he turned to face me, "I'm the biggest klutz in the world. I had every chance to be with you, but I couldn't. I made the mistake of making you hate me, but I don't want you to forget me, Alice."

"Julius," I softly responded.

"Ah! You are in love with Alice!" Ana cried happily, breaking the silence and the romantic moment. Julius smiled and looked at our families.

"You're right. Alice, I love you."

Our families cheered after his confession. Ana energetically decided she could handle and decorate the entire wedding. She talked non-stop about the different decorations she would use and what wedding dress I would wear. My father and Gowland talked about different locations for our wedding. I looked around the room. The atmosphere was different, but strange. I couldn't imagine myself as Julius's bride. I took a step back and walked out of the hall and started to go up the stairs to my room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Julius asked.

"I'm going to sleep now," I answered.

"This early?"

"I….I feel dizzy that's all."

"Are you sick? We were standing out in the rain for a long time."

"No, Julius?" I turned and face his face.

"Hm?"

"You're not lying right? You really want to marry a girl like me?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Julius asked.

"No, this is just all a big shock for me. But I'm also scared."

"Why?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared to go to sleep. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and everything will be the same. You will hate me and ignore me like usual," I confessed.

"So, you're scared that I will change tomorrow?" Julius asked.

"Yes."

"So…do you want to sleep with me tonight?" he teased.

"No!" I blushed and ran up stairs. I had trouble sleeping that night. Today felt like a dream. "This has to be a dream. Julius would never confess like that…would he?" I mumbled to myself. I stared at the dark ceilings till sleep finally took over me.

The next morning I bolted out of bed. My heart raced as I opened my bedroom door. 'Was yesterday a dream? Will Julius still act like a jerk?' I bit my lip. I slowly opened the door and Ana shoved something in my face. I jumped back in surprise.

"Ana!" I cried, stumbling and trying to regain my balance.

"Look what I found for you, Alice! It's my old wedding dress. I can't believe I found this thing. Try it on, please?" Ana begged. I looked at the white dress she held. Although it smelled like moth balls, it looked beautiful. The dress revealed the shoulders. It had white ivory roses and ribbons that hugged the chest area. The dress ended with flowery laces. On her other hand, Ana held a white see-through veil. 'I guess last night was real,' I thought, staring at the beautiful dress.

"So try it on!" Ana exclaimed, shoving the dress in my hands. I sighed and closed my bedroom door to change. After I slipped on the dress, I looked in the mirror. I was surprised the dress fit me perfectly.

"I knew it would look good on you!" Ana's face appeared in my mirror.

"I….I could wear your wedding dress?" I asked shyly.

"Of course! Hm….I should hire a special hair stylist to make your hair look perfect for the wedding. We should tie it up and curl it a little."

"Um, thank you, Ana."

"No problem! Now, let's show Julius!" Ana tugged my arm.

"Are you crazy? And I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in a wedding dress before the marriage. And I kind of want to surprise him," I blushed.

"Can I at least take a picture?"

"Sure I guess," I laughed. I posed in front of the camera and Ana snapped the picture.

"Once we fix that bed head, you will look gorgeous!" Ana smiled. I changed quickly and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Julius was already downstairs. My heart started to beat as he walked closer to me.

"Come on, let's skip breakfast," Julius said. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. I could hear Ana squealing in the distance.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To talk to Peter," Julius calmly answered. I jumped to a stop and looked at him in surprise.

"You want to talk to Peter? About what?" I gasped.

"His proposal, that's all," he said.

"But…I….what are you going to say?"

"Well, you can't marry two people."

"But…let me tell him!"

"I'll think about it. Do you know where he is?"

"He should be at work now."

"Then let's go."

Julius and I walked around the city. As we walked, Julius refused to let go of my hand. My heart felt warm and scared at the same time. 'What should I tell Peter? Sorry, but Julius proposed to me yesterday and I'm going to marry him instead? No, this is too complicated. What should I say' I thought. This was definitely no time to make silly excuses. Finally we walked to the restaurant where Peter worked as a waiter.

"Please wait here and give me some time. I want to talk to him alone," I said, looking at Julius. He nodded and released my hand allowing me to walk inside. Because it was early, the restaurant did not have any customers. Peter stood in his black uniform mopping the floor. He looked up and smiled.

"Alice! Good morning!" he cheerfully exclaimed.

"Good morning, Peter," I weakly answered. He dropped the mop and hugged me.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?"

"Yea, listen Peter…I…um…how should I say this?"

"You don't have to be shy. If you wanted something free to eat you can always come here."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You want something to drink? I can make you some coffee if you want."

"No coffee Peter, just listen to me."

"Yea, what is it, Alice?

"I…uhh….you."

"I'm sorry! I know I have bed head! But I woke up late today!"

"No, no, Peter, I….about the marriage," I said in a shaking voice. Peter's face turned serious.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"She's still in love with me," a voice interrupted. Peter looked behind me and glared. I turned around and Julius grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close.

"What are you doing? I thought I asked for a few minutes!" I angrily asked.

"I gave you three minutes and a few seconds already," Julius answered, still looking at Peter.

"Alice, is this true? You're still in love with this guy? Even after he broke your heart countless of times and made you cry your eyes out?" Peter asked. I didn't know how to answer. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't hurt him anymore.

"If you love Alice, you would want her to be happy," Julius said.

"But you always make her cry! Am I supposed to allow you to take her away like that?" Peter shouted.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I still do love Julius," I whispered. I held back the tears. Peter looked at me and then at Julius. We stared in blank silence for a long time. Finally Peter sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Alice?" Peter smiled.

"Peter, I'm not lying when I say I love her. I've always loved her. From the moment she tried to give me the letter to now. She makes me feel different," Julius said.

"Seeing Alice happy makes me happy. If you two really do love leach other, then I can't force Alice to love someone else," Peter finally said.

"Does that mean….you're not angry?" I asked.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. But listen carefully Julius! If you ever make her cry again, I'll hunt you down and kill you! You are never going to make Alice cry again! So, promise me now! Promise me that you will never hurt Alice!" Peter pointed at Julius.

"I promise," Julius smiled. Peter turned around and picked up the mop.

"Just invite me to your wedding," Peter grumbled.

"Of course you're invited!" I laughed. Peter started to mop the floors again. He didn't look up from the floor. I smiled and hugged Peter.

"Alice?" he looked at me, surprised.

"Thank you for understanding," I smiled happily.

"As long as you wear that smile, I won't be angry."

I walked out of the restaurant with Julius, holding his hand. He pulled me in the opposite direction of his house.

"Now where are we going?" I asked.

"To Vivaldi's hotel. I have to talk to her," Julius answered. My heart started to beat. 'I've seen this before in movies! She's going to ruin our wedding!' I thought. Julius looked at me and laughed.

"What are you thinking about? Your face looks scared," he chuckled.

"Just thinking about those movie clichés…what if Vivaldi holds a grudge against me?" I gasped.

"You watch too many fairytales…those things never come true."

"But you fell in love with me. That's the best ending to my fairytale," I smiled. Julius blushed and looked away. We finally reached Vivaldi's hotel. Julius spoke to the two men about talking to Vivaldi and her father. We went into the elevator and went to the top floor.

"Julius! What are you doing here?" Vivaldi's sweet voice asked.

"I have to talk to your father," Julius said. She nodded and called her father. The two men left Julius, Vivaldi, her father, and me alone in the hotel room.

"What do you want to talk about, Julius?" her father asked.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with your daughter. I cannot marry her," Julius said.

"But what about your father's company! That company will die without my money! You have to marry her!" Vivaldi's father sternly replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else. I cannot marry Vivaldi. She is a beautiful girl, but I cannot marry her because I do not love her."

"Thank you Julius!" Vivaldi jumped up. We all looked at her in shock.

"What? Vivaldi…what is the meaning of this?" her father roared.

"Father, I'm not in love with Julius. I met someone while I was here. He's perfect! I love him, not Julius!" Vivaldi said. I was surprised. 'Vivaldi is in love with someone else? Who?' I thought curiously. Vivaldi looked at me and smiled.

"Besides, father. Look at this girl. She and Julius are in love. I refuse to marry a man who is in love with someone else. I want to marry the man I met here!" Vivaldi stubbornly said. Her father looked at me.

"Ah, Vivaldi, you're as stubborn as always. If you do not wish to marry Julius, then let me meet this man for approval," her father sighed.

"Oh daddy! You will love him too! He's handsome and a hard worker!"

"I still need to check him for approval!"

"Thank you sir for understanding. I should get going now. Good bye Vivaldi," Julius bowed. We left the hotel room.

"I wonder who she's in love with," I thought out loud.

"It isn't really mine or your concern," Julius said. He took my hand in his and we walked home. When we arrived at Julius's house, we discovered the living room was covered in decorations. We heard shouting in the kitchen.

"Ana! Why is my living room decorated with wedding things? How am I supposed to watch the big baseball game tonight?" Gowland roared.

"I'm sorry, but I asked them to bring some samples. I guess they forgot to bring it in a catalog!" Ana laughed nervously. Julius and I walked into the kitchen interrupting their argument.

"Um, Mama, what's going on?" I asked, looking at the decorations in the living room.

"Sorry, Alice. But I was going to decorate the wedding today," Ana explained.

"Wait, you already booked a place?" Julius asked in shock.

"Don't underestimate your mother, Julius! I can pretty much fix everything!" Ana laughed.

"If you need help decorating, Mama, I can always help," I volunteered.

"But this is your wedding, honey. You don't have to do anything except wear the dress and say 'I do' and kiss! Oh I can't wait for the kiss! I'll have to buy the best camera for this moment!"

"But I still want to help!"

"You can ask your friend if they would like to help decorate. But you are not allowed to touch a single decoration!" Ana commanded.

After a few days, Julius and I were able to see the wedding chapel Ana booked. It was a beautiful, stone cathedral. Some of the wedding decorations were already used. We were actually not allowed to look, but we were curious.

"Hey, isn't that Peter?" I asked, looking at the corner.

"My mother must have dragged him into this decorating group. Why don't you say hello. You haven't talked to him in days," Julius said. I smiled and ran to Peter's side.

"That looks nice, Peter," I laughed.

"Alice! Are you even allowed here?" Peter asked, climbing off the ladder.

"Nope, but I got curious. I really wanted to see it."

"Well, Julius mother said she would pay me a lot of money to help decorate. She even got a few people from school to help out," Peter pointed. I looked around and noticed some of my classmates. They were busy putting flowers in the right area.

"So you're getting married in a few days huh?" Peter asked.

"Yea, I can't wait…..Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hey that jerk didn't make you cry these last few days right?" Peter whispered. I was about to answer but a voice interrupted me.

"Alice! It's so nice to see you again!" a voice sang. I turned around and a girl hugged me. I didn't recognize her.

"Um, who are you?" I asked nervously.

"It's me, Vivaldi! I got a haircut, and Peter brought me to go shopping. I'm wearing what he calls normal clothes," the girl laughed, twirling around to show off the outfit. Instead of her beautiful red dress, she wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Wow you look different, but in a good way," I laughed. Vivaldi quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Peter.

"Hey….isn't Peter handsome?" Vivaldi giggled.

"Huh?" I blinked in surprise.

"Oh, but you wouldn't know handsome. I mean you're in love with Julius."

"Wait you like Peter?"

"Of course, I always loved a man with an adorable clueless face!"

"Really? And what's wrong with me in love with Julius?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just saying you have no taste in men! Peter is the perfect man. Hard working, handsome, and he has such a cute face!" Vivaldi squealed like a love-sick teenager.

"Well…he is…single."

"He is? Oh thank you Alice for telling me this! I have to go talk to him more now! Bye Alice! Talk to you later! Ohhh Peter! Can you take me out shopping again for normal clothes?" Vivaldi gushed.

"But I took you out shopping yesterday," Peter protested.

"But I really want to go shopping again!"

"Later, I'm trying to decorate the seats…like how you should be putting water on the flowers!"

"Fine, we better go shopping later!" Vivaldi laughed.

"So looks like Vivaldi was in love with Peter this entire time huh?" Julius asked.

"Yea, she's in love with his clueless face," I giggled.

"Come on we should go home. I don't want my mother to catch us here," Julius started to walk away. I grabbed his sleeve making him stop and turn around.

"That night at the rain….you said it was the third time we kissed. But I only remember two….when did you kiss me again?" I asked, blushing like crazy.

"Some other night. You were mumbling about something in your sleep. You looked so cute I had to kiss you. It was the night after you gave me the watch," Julius answered.

"Huh?" I blushed. Suddenly I remembered what happened that night! I had a dream about someone telling me how happy they were to meet me!

"That was our second kiss? And I wasn't awake to actually feel it?" I gasped. Julius laughed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. After a few seconds he pulled away slowly.

"There, you can consider that our second kiss," Julius smiled. I turned a light shade of pink until I heard an audience clap behind us.

"Huh?" I turned around and my light shade of pink turned into a dark red. Ana, Gowland, my father, the twins, and the rest of the decorating team clapped and cheered.

"Kiss her again Julius!" the guys in the back laughed. Julius smiled and looked away.

"Come on, kiss her again!" they encouraged..

"No, it's okay," Julius backed away. The crowd continued to clap. I looked up at Julius. He looked sort of uncomfortable with the crowd cheering like that. 'Julius is shy! This is my chance,' I thought. I grabbed Julius's face pulled him down and kissed him. I could feel his strong arms wrap around me as he pressed his sweet lips harder against mine. My hand ran through his long blue hair. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Alice. What was that for?" he blushed. The crowd went wild.

"And you can consider that payback for stealing my first kiss," I said.

**END**


End file.
